The present invention relates to a container adapted to allow interconnection between substantially similar containers such that their fluid contents can be homogeneously mixed prior to consumption.
Juice or vegetable drinks are commonly made by combining several different “base” flavors so as to render a unique taste. The number of flavors used in the combination process is relatively small, however the number of combinations these can provide is much larger. Consider that four “base” juices can be combined to make over ten types of mixed juice. Manufacturers provide many of the popular combinations but not all of the possible combinations so as to minimize distribution and production problems. This means first, that not all people's taste preferences are met, and second, that the vendor must stock a considerable number of different containers. The logical solution would be to provide only the “base” juices and allow the purchaser to mix their own concoctions. Unfortunately, mixing requires both a funnel and a container large enough to hold all the contents, and can be a messy process. This is not well adapted for a consumer on the run.
This new invention allows at least two full beverage containers to be irremovably interconnected so as to form a single drinking container which is capable of vigorous mixing without the possibility of content leakage. In this manner consumers on the go can selectively prepare their preferred concoction without fear of making a mess, and vendors and distributors can provide the widest array of products with the minimum amount of on-hand stock.